


Good Morning

by Ahmose_Inarus



Series: Let Me In [11]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahmose_Inarus/pseuds/Ahmose_Inarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let Me In: 11 - Reid wakes up with a bit of a 'problem' and plans to take a cold shower to help. Hotch has other ideas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Saturday Morning

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The sun was beginning to rise. The birds were twittering excitedly as they flitted from tree to tree. In Washington D.C., the cherry trees were all in bloom. It was a picturesque spring morning. Cool and crisp, but the sun began to warm everything. 

In Quantico, Virginia, the sunlight crept through a gap in the curtains, falling over a bed. A pair of Siamese kittens were curled up on a pillow that wasn’t being used. One was a flame point male, the other a seal point female. The male’s gold tag proclaimed his name as Apollo. The female’s silver tag read Artemis. In the middle of the bed lay their owner, young FBI profiler Dr. Spencer Reid. The youth was curled up in the arms of Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner. 

Apollo and Artemis both opened piercing blue eyes and perked their ears, turning and looking at Reid when the boy stirred, mumbling slightly. A moment later, his fingers twitched. The kittens watched silently. Reid began to squirm slightly. His breathing picked up… he began to moan, softly. As one, Apollo and Artemis uncurled and fled across the apartment, heading for their food dish.

Reid writhed, then gasped, eyes fluttering open. He stared at the ceiling, then slowly looked down. He groaned, slipping out of his lover’s arms, not knowing that the man had awoken several minutes ago. Hotch had actually been about to wake Reid, worried that the boy was having a nightmare.

Hotch blinked and didn’t move when Reid slid out of his arms and stood on shaking legs. That was when he noticed the tenting in the front of Reid’s pajama pants. Hotch grinned… so much for his lover having a bad dream…

He ran his hand down his own body. It seemed that Morning Wood was not exclusively for Reid today…

“Great…” He heard Reid mumble, and the boy stumbled for the bathroom, groggy. Hotch grinned again, turning his head towards the young man.

“I see you and I have a problem in common…” Hotch called, a deep rumble in his tone. Reid jumped slightly and whirled, staring at Hotch as the man threw back the covers. The elder profiler was smirking, lounging there with an arrogance around him as he fondled himself. Reid’s eyes widened as the man gave his half flaccid penis a few leisurely strokes. Hotch’s eyes glittered when Reid’s mouth fell open.

“… Where are your PANTS?!” Reid finally blurted, crossing his hands over his own pants, trying to hide his embarrassing condition, despite the fact that Hotch had already gotten a clear view at just what was going on. Reid’s hands flew up to catch the pants that Hotch had sent sailing across the room at him.

“You have them.” Hotch said with a grin. Reid sputtered and tossed them back.

“Put those on!”

“Why?” Hotch asked. “Come back to bed, Spencer… Let me… take care of that for you…” And his eyes fell to stare at the front of Reid’s pants again.

“… I’m taking a cold shower.” Reid groaned, turning and stumbling into the bathroom. Hotch quickly stood and followed, silently. 

“No you’re not.” He hissed and Reid let out a shriek, leaping forwards and whirling. He stared at Hotch, panting.

“… Don’t DO that!” He whined, his heart going a mile a minute. Hotch grinned and advanced on Reid. Reid’s eyes got impossibly wider.

“No. Aaron! No!” He said in a loud, stern tone. “We have to get to work.”

“… It’s Saturday, Spencer…” Hotch chuckled. “You’re all mine.”

Across the loft, the kittens turned and looked at the bathroom at the sudden commotion from within. A moment later Reid ran from the bathroom, holding up his pants which Hotch was trying to rip down.

“AAAACK!!! AARON!!! STOP!!!” Reid cried, fleeing the elder man. 

“Drop the pants, Reid! That’s an order!” Hotch barked, reaching out and snagging Reid’s pants. The loft was filled with a loud RRRRRIP!!

“HAH!” Hotch cried victoriously, and tackled Reid.

“AAAH!!! HOTCH!!! NO!! NO NO NO NO!!!”

“Oh, yes…” Hotch growled, letting out a sinister chuckle. “You’re mine…”

“NO MEANS NO! NO MEANS NO!!!!” Reid giggled hysterically, smacking Hotch’s hands away from his boxers. 

“Don’t make me rip your underwear, too.”

“Don’t you dare!”

“… get rid of them, Spencer…” Hotch hissed, hanging over Reid and fixing a lustful gaze on the boy. Reid stared Hotch back in the eye, challenging him.

“… No.”

RRRRIP!!!

“… HOTCH!!!”

“I warned you.” Hotch chuckled, stripping away the remains of his lover’s underwear. Reid thrashed and scrambled away. Hotch grinned, chasing Reid down. He wrapped an arm around the thin waist and heaved the boy off of the floor and flinging him onto the dining table.

“HOTCH!” Reid cried again, struggling. But the man forced himself over Reid’s body and pinned him. He held both wrists in one hand, pinning them over Reid’s head. His hips were between Reid’s legs and his other hand was in the middle of Reid’s chest. Reid stared up at him with wide eyes. Hotch smirked and slid his hand down Reid’s chest before fisting the boy’s erection. Reid’s eyes fluttered and he gasped, arching his back and moaning.

“Oh God, Aaron…”

“See? Isn’t this better than a cold shower?” Hotch asked.

“Aaron! NOT on the TABLE!!!” Reid wailed.

“Then you should have come back to bed when I first told you to.” Hotch snorted, and Reid’s eyes fluttered as the man began to massage his erection. He moaned softly. “Spencer…?”

“Mm?”

“Talk to me…” Hotch whispered. “Tell me how you feel.”

“… Nnnh… I feel good…” Reid gasped, closing his eyes and beginning to roll his hips into the touches. Hotch glanced at Reid’s hands laying by his head, fingers twitching. Hotch smirked, massaging Reid’s erection, then lowered one hand to fondle what hung beneath. “Oh!” Reid gasped, and his thighs quivered before he slowly spread them wider. Hotch fought to control his own lusty breathing as he teased and pleasured his lover. He listened as Reid’s gasps and groans became soft, breathy cries and his heavy breathing had become quick, shallow panting. Every now and then he would suck in a breath and hold it, arching his back and letting out a strained whine. 

He was close.

Hotch grinned and released the boy’s lust swollen genitals and moved to caress his inner thighs. Reid let out a loud, frustrated wail.

“AAARONNNNUH!!” 

Hotch laughed at that. “Frustrated, baby?”

“Aaron… please…” Reid whimpered.

“What do you want?” Hotch asked, his voice low and husky.

“I want you to fuckin’ finish what you started!” Reid cried. Hotch chuckled, watching as Reid shifted. His erection was full, bowed back to rest on his stomach, and when he moved a streak of pre-ejaculatory fluids were smeared across his belly. Finally, Hotch took pity on his lover and pulled him down so that his hips were right at the edge of the table. Then he took the boy’s length into his hands again and bowed his head. Reid whimpered when he felt warm lips on the tip of his weeping erection. Then there was a teasing tongue, and teeth scraped over the sensitive skin… the man gently suckled the head, cleaning it of all fluid, then probing the slit with his tongue.

Reid cried out, rolling his head from side to side and reaching down to grip his lover’s dark, dark hair.

“Ah… Aaron… Oh God, AARON!!!” He screamed as the man slowly slid down, taking the boy into his mouth. He took Reid in until the leaking tip hit the back of his throat. He swallowed convulsively, then began to move up and down on the boy’s hardened shaft, curling his fingers and massaging the base where he could not swallow his lover any further. His other hand took hold of the boy’s testicles, rolling them in his palm like meditation balls.

Reid sobbed in desperate pleasure, thrusting into the man’s mouth. Hotch massaged the underside of the boy’s length with his tongue and grated his teeth over the velvety skin. He felt the boy’s thighs on either side of him tense, and the boy’s breaths came out in short, high pitched cries. Then, he inhaled sharply and his entire body tensed as he held his breath, his body curling in on itself in a grotesque mockery of the fetal position. His face was contorted in what resembled a pained grimace. Then the string of tension snapped. Reid threw his head back, falling onto the table with a scream of ecstasy as his swollen penis throbbed, injecting his hot semen into his lover’s mouth.

Hotch moaned slightly, closing his eyes and appreciating the taste of his lover’s essence on his tongue. He slowly leaned back, allowing the doctor’s spent member to slip from his lips. Then he stood and stared down at his lover, splayed across the table and gasping for breath. His face was flushed and his hair damp with sweat. 

Then Hotch looked down between his own legs, at his own throbbing member. It stood out from his body like a lance, and Hotch noted with wry amusement that it knew exactly what it wanted; it was aimed directly at the trembling body, longing to be buried in those warm recesses. And then, Hotch couldn’t take it anymore. He reached out when Reid wasn’t looking and grabbed the bottle of olive oil on the counter, grinning as the thought of the last time he had used it as lube. Reid had thrown a bit of a hissy fit. 

He drizzled the oil over his erection.

“DON’T YOU DARE!!!” Reid cried out, and Hotch grinned.

“Shush.” He said, gripping the boy’s hips and moving between his legs.

“AARON!”

“Shut up.” Hotch chuckled, moving into position. “And be glad I didn’t use the butter.” And with that he buried his erection deep into his agent’s pulsing channel in one smooth stroke. 

“ANNHH!!” Reid cried, arching his back and savoring the exquisite pain and pleasure of the rough penetration. His cry was followed by another as Hotch didn’t wait for the youth’s body to adjust. He immediately took up a blistering pace, leaning over and sliding his arms under the small of Reid’s back and lifting slightly, tilting Reid’s hips so that he was thrusting more up into him than straight forwards. Reid arched his back, wrapping his legs around the elder’s hips and throwing his arms out, gripping the edges of the table. 

Reid’s seal point kitten, Artemis, leapt up onto the other end of the table and stared at the two men.

“Aaron… Aaron… God… please…” He panted, writhing beneath the passionate onslaught. 

“NYAOOO!!!”

“Shut up.” Hotch growled at the kitten.

“Maaooo!” Complained the flame point male, leaping onto the table to sit beside his sister. Reid let out a slightly hysterical giggle, and waved a hand at his pets, shooing them off of the table.

“N-Not… right now…” He groaned to them. The male fled, but the female glared, sniffing at him, angrily. She wanted to be FED, dammit!

“I’m… gonna kill that cat…” Hotch groaned.

“Aaron… shut up and go faster…” Reid panted. Hotch gave a guttural groan, closing his eyes and bucking into his subordinate’s body.

“Fuck… Spencer…”

“Aaronnnn…” Reid groaned, eyes fluttering closed.

“Cum for me, baby…” The Unit Chief gasped, feeling his orgasm begin to curl up his spine. He took Reid’s already well man-handled erection into his hand and began pumping it roughly. Reid cried out and clenched around the hard, thick length pumping in and out of his trembling body.

“Oh fuck… God… SPENCER!!!” Hotch cried out, plunging his erection deep into his lover’s body and finding his release. Reid whimpered as he felt the warmth fill him. He felt a tingling spread through his form, and then he let out a soft gasp as his own orgasm washed over him. The pair clung to one another, and it was several minutes before they were brought out of their post coital haze by the insistant whining of Reid’s hungry kittens.

Bitching under his breath, Hotch moved away. Reid whimpered at the feeling of loss when the man’s spent member slipped from his well used body. Reid smiled as he heard Hotch cussing at his cats as he filled their dish, and then the man was by his lover again. Reid sighed in contentment as he was lifted into strong arms, and he nuzzled into the Unit Chief’s chest. Hotch carried Reid across the loft and gently lay him down on the bed, moving to rest beside him. 

“What did we learn?” Hotch asked with a smile, as Reid rolled over to rest on the elder’s chest.

“… You’re more fun than a cold shower?” Reid asked, grinning.

“Exactly.” Hotch chuckled, pressing a kiss to the young agent’s forehead. And the pair closed their eyes and slipped into the sleep, planning to spend their Saturday morning right where they were.

FIN


End file.
